


And It Was Happily Ever After

by Maiokoe



Series: Through It All [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Meet the Family, Senpai Notice Me, akafuri - Freeform, akashi's father is a dork, kouki's mother is terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiokoe/pseuds/Maiokoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Furihata have been dating for six months and within that time, Seijuuro quite enjoys the bi-monthly Furihata family dinners he attends. There, he has the freedom to be himself and see how a family should be. Also, Kouki's mother's cooking is great.<br/>He knew it would happen eventually, that his father would schedule something on a day where he'd bee meeting up for dinner. Except, well, he didn't plan for his father's interest in attending the simple family dinner with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It Was Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this grew out of a personal headcannon I have: that Masaomi, while young and cute in his first year at an elite academy for the rich and influential children of Japan, roomed with an awesome, brilliant, laid-back third-year and promptly tried to gain said Senpai's approval. Fast forward almost thirty years and ta-da, he meets said senpai again--as the father of his son's boyfriend.  
> And will literally do everything in his power to gain his senpai's approval once again, even if it goes against his personal beliefs.

“Father.” Masaomi glanced up from the papers spread across his desk, fingers pausing on the keyboard before continuing. His son stood before him, crimson eyes watching him. “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline the Yamajis’ invitation.”

Masaomi stopped typing, hands frozen over the keyboard while he raised his eyes once again, gazing at his son. “Is that so.”

“Indeed.” Masaomi pulled his hands away, settling them on the desk and folding them as he watched his heir silently. He quirked a brow and Seijuuro’s lips pulled into a half smile. “I would have preferred if you discussed with me prior, but I have a pressing engagement that evening.” Masaomi’s expression shifted and his son noticed the change. His smile disappeared and Masaomi was fairly certain he saw a flash of gold in his eye.

“What for?”

“Potential connections.” Masaomi leaned back in his chair, watching his son, head tilted slightly to the side as he assessed him. “I’m meeting with someone who should prove important in the coming years.”

“Who?” Masaomi wasn’t expecting the strained expression to cross across his son’s face, but it was one he had rarely seen. He leaned forward, dark eyes zeroing in on his son’s obvious discomfort. “Who are you meeting with, Seijuuro?”

“Furihata Heisuke.”

Seijuuro hadn’t wanted to reveal his plans, but it was better to be open with his father. Honesty was a trait he could work around, but he was adamant not to say anymore on the matter. He had simply wanted to come in, inform him he was busy, and go about his day, that was all.

“Furihata…” His father turned his head away, brows furrowing in thought, lips pursed in a thin line. “Heisuke, you said?”

“Correct.”

A smile curled on his elder’s lips and Akashi Seijuuro had a very bad feeling.

* * *

 

“Sei! You made i-i-itt! A-a-a-akaashi-san!” Fuirhata Kouki stumbled back, stammering at the sight of the well-dressed businessman standing on his front step. “W-wh-wh-what’re you do-doing h-here?” The man raised a brow and behind him, Kouki saw the shock of blood red hair. “S-s-sei!”

“Forgive me, Kouki,” his boyfriend slipped past his father, standing in-front and smiling at the brunet. “He insisted.” Seijuuro shot his father a rather dark look, but the man ignored it, still watching the trembling brunet. “Shall we come in?” Kouki immediately stepped aside, dropping into a bow, hands clenching into the fabric of his jeans.

“O-o-of-course! I’m sorry! Welcome!”

“ _Kouki, is that Sei-kun?”_ A woman called out from inside the house and Akashi Masaomi perked. Seijuuro stepped in, slipping off his shoes.

“Good evening, Mitsuko-san,” Seijuuro raised his voice slightly, a smile on his lips. They heard laughter, a man’s deeper voice speaking, but they couldn’t make out the words. “I hope you don’t mind, Mitsuko-san,” Seijuuro cast a look at his father, who had entered and was slipping into the guest slippers and pulling off his coat. He smiled faintly at the still trembling brunet before stepping into the Furihata home. Kouki squeaked, but tensed when the elder Akashi looked over at him.

“S-so! W-what brings you, um, _here_ , Akashi-s-san?” Kouki whimpered, his soul about ready to leave his body.

“Kouki was it?” Kouki paled. “When Seijuuro informed me of dinner, I decided to come along. Tell me, how did you two meet, since you do not attend Rakuzan?”

Kouki told himself it was _not_ okay to cry and fainting would not make a good impression. This was his first time meeting the Akashi Patriarch and he wanted to make a good impression to his boyfriend’s father, gosh darnit!

“W-well, um, y-you see—“

“Welcome.” Kouki practically dived to hide behind his father, trembling as he peeked out, watching the billionaire straighten up. The Furihata head wasn’t all that much taller than his son, maybe just three centimeters. But while the youngest brunet was skittish, the elder was calm and laid-back, an attitude not unlike Mitobe-senpai, Kouki thought sometimes. They even had the same facial expressions, but his father’s voice was low and warm, calming. “I am Furihata Hei—“

“Heisuke-senpai. Yes, I remember.” From the corner, Sei peered around, brows pulled down. Kouki skittered away, ducking behind him and watching the two elders face each other, a smile on Masaomi’s face while Heisuke blinked.

“…senpai?” Kouki’s father crossed his arms, ducking his head down in thought. “Am I that much older…? Hmm…” Though, Kouki thought, his father acted an awful lot like Kiyoshi-senpai as well.

“D-dad!” Heisuke turned, looking back curiously at his youngest son. “T-this is Sei’s dad!” Heisuke blinked, looking between the two for a long moment before humming.

“Ah, nice to meet you then. Seijuuro, you didn’t tell us you were bringing your father. We would’ve gone out then,” Heisuke tutted at the redhead, whose nose wrinkled at the thought.

 “Yes, well, I wasn’t aware he’d be joining me, Furihata-san. Apologies.”

“Accepted. Welcome to our home, Akashi,” Heisuke gave a warm smile, stepping aside to allow the tycoon into the main space, ducking his head slightly. Masaomi, to Seijuuro’s surprise and mild horror, bowed as well, eyes closing and lips stretching into a smile.

“Thank you, Heisuke-senpai. You have a lovely home.” Kouki looked up at his boyfriend, who looked back at him, at a loss as to what was happening as well.

Heisuke, ever the simple man he was, beamed at the compliment. “Ah, thank you. Mitsu tries hard. Please, come in, sit,” he shooed the two teens forward and they complied, Kouki shivering and pale, Seijuuro mildly alarmed at how cordial his father was being to a man he would normally consider to be below him. “I’m sorry, I never caught your name…?”

“Masaomi.” And as Seijuuro tugged Kouki down to settle on the couch (protectively pulled against his side) Heisuke stopped on the hardwood, dark eyes narrowed and blinking slowly.  

“…Masaomi… Akashi Masaomi, you say?” Seijuuro was undergoing a rather terrible feeling of déjà vu.

Masaomi settled on the other couch, smile still on his lips. “Yes.” Heisuke nodded slowly, still gathering his thoughts. The sole woman of the Furihata home chose that moment to appear, apron stained and flour scattered across it. Masaomi immediately rose. “Madam, apologies for the intrusion and late notice,” he ducked his head and Kouki looked up at his boyfriend in alarm, the same feeling caught in the redhead’s eyes as he watched the encounter.

Furihata Mitsuko, bless her, laughed, waving a hand. “Oh, no no, please! Welcome! I’m just sorry it was such late notice! I didn’t plan anything too intricate!” Heisuke tilted his head, watching his wife.

“…intricate?” Mitsuko huffed, cheeks filling with air as she swiped a few strays hairs form her face.

“Heisuke, honestly, you read the papers! You know _all_ about Sei-kun!” She shot another wide smile at the unexpected guest before retreating back into the kitchen. “Kouki, be a dear and fetch your brother!” The brunet rose obediently, Seijuuro rising with him. They made for the stairs, before Heisuke’s hand shot out and captured the redhead, bringing the teenager around and settling him against the brunet. Seijuuro raised a brow and Kouki hurried up the stairs.

“Furihata-san.” Heisuke frowned down at the boy in his grasp as Masaomi settled back down on the couch, watching curiously.

“Seijuuro, why didn’t you say your father was my old roommate?”

“…I beg your pardon?”

* * *

 

Furihata Takahiro shifted brown eyes between his father and the well-dressed stranger next to him. While Sei and Kouki took one side of the table, shooting frantic glances back and forth, slightly tilting their heads every so often, Hiro was left with the stranger, who couldn’t seem to figure out who to focus on: his parents or his younger brother.

Sei’s father, he’d been informed. He seemed decent, maybe a little tense. He’d heard from Sei that his father was business-oriented and highly focused in his world—Hiro took that to mean this dinner was highly out of the ordinary. That, and he read the papers, seen the news. Akashi Masaomi was a genius tycoon, a billionaire and was currently eating in their kitchen, smiling and complimenting his mother’s cooking.

“Honestly, it’s been so long!” his father laughed, propping an elbow on the table and grinning. His mother cleared her throat, giving him a pointed look. He blinked and when she looking pointedly at his elbow, he quickly slipped it off the table. “Sorry.” She smiled warmly and returned to her rice. “What, twenty, twenty-five years?” Masaomi nodded a bit. “Mm, I didn’t think we’d meet again like this though.”

“I cannot say I expected this either. It would have been more probable that we would meet to discuss business, rather than having dinner in your home.” Hiro looked across the table at Sei, who tilted his head.

“Business?” the redhead murmured, looking to his father curiously. Heisuke coughed slightly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Furihata-san?”

“Go on, dear, tell Sei-kun,” his mother cooed from the end of the table, the redhead glancing at her before looking back to his father. The brunet, for his part, chuckled.

“Ah, yeah… See, me and Masa met back in school,” Hiro was pretty sure his little brother’s boyfriend was near terrified at his father calling the tycoon ‘Masa,’ though, it was interesting, to be fair. “I was his senior and his roommate.”

Sei stared at him. Kouki nudged him slightly, leaning over to watch him, poking him again.

“Heisuke-san was assigned to be my guide and roommate when I first entered the academy,” Akashi stated simply, eating carefully.

“…I’m sorry, forgive me, you went to school with Father, Furihata-san?” His father nodded, shoveling rice into his mouth. “You went to _Shimada Academy of Excellence_ with my father?” Kouki poked him, but Hiro noted the redhead looked about due for some sorta of break down.

“…yup.”

Sei looked at Masaomi, who looked back with a raised brow. “Seijuuro, you’re being rude.” Sei looked over at their father, face oddly pinched. “Please forgive him, Heisuke-san, he’s more well-behaved than—“ their father waved him off and Masaomi cut off, settling down to watch the slightly older man (was that awe?).

“No, no, I get it, Seijuuro. Kinda shocking huh? That you and Kouki coulda met years ago if I just took over the company, right?” Sei, who just took a sip of tea, choked, Kouki patting his back in an effort to help. “Well, it all worked out in the end, right? Right?” Kouki nodded, still trying to help his boyfriend breathe.

“That reminds me, Seijuuro, how _did_ you and Kouki meet?”

Hiro took it upon himself to explain, as Kouki went oddly pale and Sei was still trying to hack up his tea. “Oh, Kouki’s basketball team beat Sei’s in the Winter Cup.”

Masaomi blinked at him and Hiro gave him a rather winning smile. The elder looked at his little brother in something remarkably akin to the awe he’d just been staring at their father in. “You attend Seirin, Kouki?”

“Y-y-y-yes!”

“And you play basketball as well?” And since Kouki, his cute, precious little brother, looked about ready to cry, Hiro raised his hand slightly, dark eyes immediately on him.

“Yup, same position as Sei, actually. Ain’t that neat?” Masaomi hummed, nodding a bit. “Super exciting to watch them go at it, actually. Kouki tripped, but he actually got a goal off Sei, so, that was pretty great,” the eldest son enlightened the billionaire(Kouki muttered, ‘ _Basket, Nii-san’_ under his breath). The awe returned and the Masaomi looked over at his father.

“Did you attend, Heisuke-san?”

“Of-course, gotta support Kouki,” their father nodded decisively. “Sei played hard as well. It was a close game and I couldn’t be prouder that they all worked so hard.”

Hiro only felt a little bad when Sei’s eyes narrowed on him before shifting to a blank expression when Masaomi looked at his own son intently. “And you’ve been friends since?”

“Sei-kun’s such a gentleman, I’m honestly surprised it took Kouki so long to invite him over for dinner,” their mother jumped in, reaching out to rest her hand on the redhead’s, who looked away, a smile on his lips. “But it was so nice seeing them all training so hard at their camp! I do wish you all didn’t live so far away, but it’s still so nice that Sei-kun can come and visit almost every week!” Masaomi’s brows rose at that little tidbit and Hiro watched as Sei swallowed. He had no doubt the redhead and his little brother were holding hands under the table, Sei obviously terrified for some reason and Kouki almost always in a near state of panic.

“Every week, you say? So this is why you make so many trips to Tokyo.” Sei nodded stiffly. Their father chuckled and Masaomi immediately looked to the elder, allowing Sei to take a breath.

“Hm, yeah, they’re cute together, aren’t they? Texting all the time, calling too. I think our phone bill’s been the highest, even since Hiro and his girlfriend got together.”

“Dad, I don’t call her that much,” Hiro felt the need to defend himself against these _baseless_ accusations.

But Masaomi was suspiciously silent and Hiro noticed how Sei had gone stiff as a board. He rose abruptly, bowing quickly. “Please excuse me for a moment,” and if he wasn’t Akashi Seijuuro, Hiro was pretty sure the redhead would have been running. Kouki, he noticed, looked about three seconds away from bursting into tears.

And then Hiro realized what had happened. He cleared his throat, waiting til he had his father’s attention. “Dad,” he began lightly. His father nodded. “Sei wasn’t, hm, how do I want to put this…” he hummed for show, expression and voice light to hide the tension. “… _out._ ”

Heisuke immediately rose, stalking out of the kitchen and, presumably, towards the bathroom where he would beg for the boy’s forgiveness and probably try to adopt him, if Masaomi’s silence was to be taken as rejection.

But it wasn’t their father they were concerned about. The true terror sat beside him, a warm smile on her face as she watched her husband disappear. “Oh my. Well, that probably wasn’t how you meant to introduce yourself, was it, Kouki?” The youngest swallowed, shaking his head slowly. “Masaomi.” The billionaire snapped to attention. Mitsuko’s smile was still wide, eyes still warm. “I take it you didn’t know Sei-kun and Kouki were dating?” was her light question.

“No, Madam. I did not.”

“I see. And, what _is_ your opinion on them dating?” It was at that moment that Heisuke stepped back in, face set and stony, arms crossed tightly.

Masaomi’s smile was the one Hiro had seen countless times on television. “If I could have a moment to process this, I would be appreciative.” Their mother’s smile faded, ice in her eyes.

“Take all the time you need.” She rose, collecting the empty dishes and nudging Kouki with her hip. His brother, apparently pushed out of his daze, lurched to his feet, stumbling towards the hall. “Shall we settle in the living room?” It wasn’t a question.

* * *

 

Seijuuro was seated on the couch, Kouki next to him and curled protectively against his side, their hands clasped together. Masaomi paused, watching them for a moment before Seijuuro’s eyes flicked over to him, the bloody hues dark and intense as they made eye-contact. “Father.”

“Seijuuro.” He moved to the opposite couch, watching the two as he seated himself, crossing his leg at the knee. “Kouki.” The brunet glanced over at him, the terror obvious in his eyes, before breaking contact to tilt his head up, looking at his son. It was obvious the trembling brunet was worried, if the affection in his eyes was anything to go off. Takahiro entered then, dropping down on Kouki’s other side and leaning heavily against his younger brother. Seijuuro shot him a look, but the elder merely grinned.

“Well now!” Mitsuko appeared behind them, patting Takahiro’s shoulder before slipping next to Seijuuro, Heisuke exiting the kitchen to sit beside his old roommate silently. “Now we’ll all have a talk!” she clapped her hands, smile wide and encouraging. “Let’s start with the basics, okay?” she patted Seijuuro’s knee and his son looked across the room at him.

“We’ve been dating for six months.” Masaomi nodded. “I’m gay.”

“Yes, I assumed that.” Seijuuro’s eyes narrowed. Masaomi took in a breath, steadying himself. “I’ll be completely honest. I’m not pleased.” He watched as Kouki’s fingers tightened and a rather fierce look came onto him. “This is not what I intended for you, Seijuuro. Nor what I expected.”

“I apologize for bringing the family shame,” was his son’s monotone. Mitsuko pinched his arm and Seijuuro’s nose wrinkled at the pain.

“ _Don’t you dare,”_ she warned lowly. He gave a curt nod. She faced Masaomi once more.

“I expected you to marry for the company and have children so as to continue the Akashi family in due time,” Masaomi explained slowly, still trying to work out how this all happened without his knowledge. “This… this changes what I had set out.”

How did he feel about this? He loved his son (deep down, honestly he did) but this was… not something he expected. Would it cause a scandal? Japan was very traditional, but slowly coming around to the idea of same-sex couples. But was _he_ okay? This was his son, his only child…

“I see.”

“Mostly, what I’m concerned with…” Masaomi paused, turning his head as he thought. Beside him, his respected senpai sat straight, face still hard and obviously displeased with the entire situation. “…is the part about grandchildren.”

It was a blessing to see that terrifying look on Mitsuko’s face disappear and instead be graced with a brilliant smile. Seijuuro, for his part, seemed the most shocked, simply sitting there and staring. Kouki beamed and beside him, Heisuke relaxed, a smile slipping onto his lips. “Why, that’s hardly a problem!” Mitsuko cooed, wrapping her arms around his son. Seijuuro started at the touch. “But that’s a talk for much, _much_ , later!” Kouki was red at this point. Mitsuko laughed, kissing Seijuuro’s cheek. “But have that conversation we shall! I want grandkids!”

“ _Mom!”_ A heavy hand came down on his shoulder and Masaomi glanced from the corner of his eye, seeing such pride in Heisuke’s eyes. His elder nodded, pleased.

* * *

 

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t tell me you were with Heisuke-san’s son,” Masaomi began once they were comfortably seated on the train. Next to him, his son stiffened.

“I didn’t know how you would handle _that_ news. Nor did I know the relationship between you and Kouki’s father.” Masaomi made himself comfortable for the ride, clasping his hands together.

“To be honest, I’m not sure I approve. You know how I feel about…” he paused, stopping himself. But Seijuuro knew what he meant and simply looked away. He took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. “No. That’s wrong. As,” he swallowed, recalling the words his wife would say. “As your mother would say, ‘love is love and people are people. No matter who they are, they deserve love and no one can tell them otherwise.’ And I have no business dictating who it is you choose. Forgive me.” He saw his son glance at him with wide eyes, but he chose to keep looking ahead.

Did he approve? Not entirely. Did he like the idea? Not really. But would he support his son? Yes, because he’d basically failed as a parent. They’d been making progress since Rakuzan’s loss at the Winter Cup. He was upset ( _an Akashi **never** loses)_ but hearing of his son’s happiness, even despite that loss, had changed something.

Also, that golden eye of his was mysteriously gone and his behavior had shifted so abruptly, he realized something had happened to cause that drastic change in the first place and resolved to fix what he should have noticed years ago (God knows his wife would have and that just furthered his failure even more).

“I can’t,” this was difficult for him, expressing a shortcoming, “I can’t say I will change my thoughts so quickly. But I ask that you help me understand and give me time, Seijuuro.”

“Of-course.”

“Though, the only thing I can say with full certainty is this,” He glanced at his son, who was watching warily, “You chose well in courting a child of Heisuke-san’s. I approve of your choice.”

Masaomi took great pride in the fact that he made his son blush.

* * *

 

“Mibuchi,” Seijuuro breathed into his phone, still in a daze as he settled on the edge of his bed.

“ _Sei-chan! Oh, I’m glad you called! How was dinner at Kou-chan’s?”_

“Mibuchi, I,” he paused, still trying to wrap his head around the entire evening. “I think my father has a crush on Kouki’s father.”

“ _…ah? What?”_ Seijuuro fell back, staring up at his ceiling. “ _Sei-chan? Sei-chan, what’s going on? Sei-chan?”_

“Father… joined me for dinner, after I told him where I was going.” Reo made a soothing sound and he swallowed. “It seems, Furihata-san and Father went to school together. And,” this was the wild part, the part that made the absolute _least_ amount of sense, “It appears Furihata-san was next in line for the Youriko Group, but declined to marry Mitsuko-san.”

_“W-wait, Sei-chan, Kou-chan’s papa—he—what? Wait, wait wait wait, Sei-chan, are you serious? Doesn’t your family have a partnership with them?”_

“Correct.” And if they hadn’t become partners decades ago, they probably would have been bitter rivals. “Furihata-san was my Father’s respected Senpai in school and when I said I was joining them for dinner, he insisted on coming along. Mibuchi… I—It seems I also came out to my father during dinner.”

“ _Oh, oh, Sei-chan, are you okay? Is everything alright? How did it go?”_

“Good?” Reo hummed and Seijuuro settled more comfortably on his bed, blinking slowly. “Father… does not approve of such relationships, but, I think… because Furihata-san looked so disappointed that he might not accept me, he approved?”

_“Ah? Sei-chan, are you telling me your esteemed father… had a ‘please notice me Senpai’ relationship?”_ Seijuuro snorted at the wording, but yes, that’s exactly how it appeared. He’d never seen his father so sincerely cordial and the fact that he accepted this part of himself (not without some difficulty) spoke of Furihata-san’s influence.

“He asked me to give him time to come to terms, and that he approved of my relationship with Kouki, because he is Furihata-san’s son.”

“ _That’s… good, right?”_

“I’m tempted to say he would not be as supportive, had it been anyone else _but_ Kouki.” Reo hummed again and he could just imagine them either curled on their bed or seated at their desk, face contorted as they tried to understand just what was going on. “But, it seems, if it is with Furihata-san’s son, he doesn’t mind.”

“ _Well… Um, I suppose this was the only option we never considered, in how he would take it I mean.”_ That was true. In all their discussions, this had never once occurred to them. They mostly expected either avoidance or total disownment on Masaomi’s part. “ _So… We will consider this good news! Congratulations, Sei-chan!”_

“Thank you, Mibuchi. I’ll let you go for the evening. I shall speak with you further tomorrow. Goodnight.”

_“Night, Sei-chan!”_ He disconnected and wondered what, exactly, this would mean for his and Kouki’s relationship, now that 1, his father knew, and 2, apparently approved?

* * *

 

“Seijuuro, please, sit.” Seijuuro stood a moment longer, trying to figure out what kind of mood his father was in, but the blank expression gave nothing away so he settled in the chair cautiously. “You and Kouki have been together for six months, correct?” Seijuuro gave a simple nod, still working out what was going on. Masaomi leaned back in his own seat, watching his son intently. “Just know, Seijuuro, that if Kouki was a girl, I would have you promptly engaged and married within a month of graduation.”

Seijuuro was raised in such a strict environment that allowed for no displays of emotion. And it was that upbringing that made sure he didn’t choke on his spit and stare at his father with wide eyes. He took in a deep breath instead, catching the faint trace of sake. “Father,” he began calmly, eyes taking in the empty bottle on the table along the wall. “You are drunk and that’s rather extreme.”

“Anything for Heisuke-senpai’s happiness,” his father stated. “On that note, you must do everything in your power to make sure Kouki is always happy. Should I hear otherwise, we will have words.”

Seijuuro eyed him suspiciously. “While I’m glad you approve of our relationship, I am slightly concerned. You would be willing to marry me off to make Furihata-san happy?”

His father nodded slowly. “Precisely.”

Fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... Masaomi's probs pretty OOC, but, as I mentioned waaaay up in the notes, this is honestly a hc of mine. And I will stand by this until I am on my deathbed.  
> For those who have read my "Through the Air" Akafuri, this actually takes place in that universe. I mentioned that Akashi gets invited over for dinner once and then they started dating a couple months later. This takes place... near the end of their second year? Give or take. So, this is just a little snippet from that universe, since I'm loathe to let it go so soon.  
> That said, I'll probs being doing a sequel in the form of a one-shot for that story, since I'd like to look into their lives a few years down. And just to make it easier, it's now in a series with "Through the Air" since I will be adding more snippets later.  
> Feel free to check it out! My tumblr's same name as on here~


End file.
